


Libertarian Pipe Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Frosty the Snowman - All Media Types, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alliteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shaggy doesn't trust the federal government, and there's no telling what he might do when an agent from the I.R.S. knocks on his door.





	Libertarian Pipe Dreams

"Rutt-roh, Raggy! We're ruckin' screwed!"

An undeniably daunted dog disturbed the daft doofus during his day of dormancy. Doubtlessly, the dunces' dawdling was disrupted. The dapper dramaturge whose duty it is to dig up the details of this decadent tale from the deadhouse desires to make desinent this dyslogic dystocia whose decumbiture develops dystopic denouements (undoubtedly out of determination to deonerate himself of this detriment to decency).

Sadly, salaciousness sells, so the sallification of the shackled seraglio present in this sacrarium shall not cease. So with substantial solemnity it is said that Shaggy's solatium for the suffering sustained was not soon to strike.

"L-Like zymurgy, Scoob! What's all the ruckus? Uh-oh! I feel a storm coming on..." Uriniferous usances usward undoubtedly upthrusts unwellness, so it is unfortunate that uvid undulations of urine unbosomed urgently. The uberty of undigenous unipotent ureticness may uplift unigenous umbrage, but understand that usurping unfriendliness will allow one to urle.

Ignoring intrepid intrusions on his ipseity that indicated inurbanity, Scooby-Doo irelessly imparted igniparous input: "It's the _rax rollector_!" In indifference to iotacism, Shaggy in turn imbrued and incited to illation, intoned intently. "What? You mean Frosty the Snowman is here? Why, to hell with him!"

Hadeharia havoced and hebetated haphazardly, henting haver heretofore hackneyed, having homologated a hamartia. Habile, Shaggy haptically hired a harpagon, hebetude hithermost, heliofugal homunculi horrent himward.

"Hello, boys! I understand that you have some unpaid property taxes. Can we sit down and settle this over a cup of tea?" An abdominous aberration assuefactionally attempted to accoy ateknia, announcing asseverations of amity. As assumed, amicable autarchy averruncated anger avolitionally.

"Jeepers, I'm real sorry about earlier! Let's sit down and discuss this like adults." Ladronism latched on largiloquently, lecanomancy and legicide lenified. Lepid libertinage librated limpidly, and lipomatosis unlanded a likely lucent laceration.

 


End file.
